strikeforceheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dex
Dex, the Mercenary, works for the Heroes under hefty pay. He generally fights as a "Lone Wolf". He has been with the heroes so long that they considered him theirs, even if he remained a mercenary whose affiliation is the highest bidder. He betrayed the Heroes to GlobeX when they promised him money. At first he tipped off GlobeX by giving them important tactical information, and then revealed himself to the heroes as the traitor by shooting West, the General from behind. Dex is later killed by the GlobeX Leader when he is crushed by the GlobeX Mech. Click to view the Playable Mercenary. Biography Age: 42 Homeland: United States With heavy machine guns and explosives, Dex's combat style only benefits himself. By powering himself up in various ways, he can easily overcome any enemy forces, even when outnumbered. As a gun for hire, Dex has no specific affiliation to the Heroes or its members. He was hired purely for his aggressiveness and skills on the battlefield. Although he's been with the Heroes for years, Dex is only in it for the money. Events in SFH2 Dex appears in the second level along with the rest of the Heroes team, challenging the player to test their mettle. When the Strike Force Base is attacked by GlobeX forces, Dex is mysteriously not present. He, along with Nathan and the Player, go to find the very same Scientist who helped Alpha Team in the events of SFH1. The Scientist redirects them to a DNA Scientist named Iagi. They then steal a GlobeX Convoy, and infiltrate a clone-producing factory. Back at the base, he betrays the team and kills West, before fleeing from the scene in the Heroes' plane. The team realizes he has gone to kill Iagi and attempt to reach his mansion before Dex arrives first. Unfortunately for the team, Dex did in fact arrive before them and has already killed Iagi and produced a clone of him. Most likely either destroying or losing the cure for the clones in the process. Dex is not seen again until the final events of the game where he challenges the Player to a fight declaring that "..It's time to get crushed!" And upon saying so he is squashed under the iron foot of the GlobeX Mech. During the fight with the clones, the GlobeX Leader makes a statement about Dex saying that "Dex was a GREAT pawn, but he was too expensive to keep around." Weapons Dex uses an LSW with a Grip attachment, and the First Blood secondary. He is only found in Gene Therapy with a Commando. He uses the Surge Killstreak, and has the Efficiency skill (despite not being an Engineer). He uses The Lion helmet, Rambo body, and Desert Storm camo. Trivia *Dex is similar to Cypher from "The Matrix": **Both fights for the heroic teams for long time until they betrayed them by murdering some of them for similar reasons. **Both are right-hands of the antagonists. **Both tried to convince the heroes that their leaders betrayed them. *His saying "I ain't got time to bleed" ''was copied from the character portrayed by Jesse Ventura in ''"Predator", Blain Cooper. **Furthermore, both Dex and Blain uses miniguns. Category:Classes Category:Characters